Manaan
Manaan was an aquatic planet in the Pyrshak system. It was home to the Selkath, an amphibious species. It was completely covered in water and was the only known source of the healing liquid, kolto. Kolto was so important to the galaxy that the Selkath were able to use it to enforce their neutrality policy. The only above-surface settlement on Manaan was the floating city of Ahto. Geography The lunar pull of Manaan's two moons constantly ensured that the entire surface was covered with water. Ahto City was the only surface city and spaceport. Since it was the only settlement accessible to offworlders, the only way to the true surface of the planet was in a submersible kept in Ahto City. Canyons lined the ocean floor, and atop the canyons lay long rifts that were lined with numerous deposits of kolto. One of these rifts, the Hrakert Rift, was home to a giant firaxan shark known as the Progenitor. The Progenitor was the guardian of an ancient Star Map on the ocean floor, a relic of the Infinite Empire. The dark side energies emitted from the Star Map contributed to the Progenitor's tremendous size. The Progenitor was also somehow connected with the flow of kolto. It in turn fed on the kolto, further increasing the creature's size. Its offspring, the firaxan sharks, protected their mother and inhabited the rift, attacking anything that attempted to endanger the reef Deep undersea caverns served as homes to the native aquatic species, and the sentient Selkath built their cities, deep-sea pods, far beneath the surface. The closest pod to Ahto City was the Umber pod. Manaan had one sun, and its skies were as blue as the oceans. The planet was home to several avian species, flocks of which could usually be seen flying over Ahto City. The Selkath protected their oceans and their skies with as much integrity as anything they did. If the environment was harmed, the parties responsible could be banned, imprisoned, or even executed, if the crime was severe enough. Luckily, few dared to tamper with the ecosystem, and if they did, they would be met with the wrath of the Progenitor. Fauna , ancestor to the Selkath species.]] Manaan, being an oceanic planet, hosted numerous aquatic species in its vast seas. The Selkath were originally aquatic beings, having lived in the oceans in their earlier, prehistoric eras. As the Selkath developed and evolved the ability to live outside of water, various other species prospered in the depths of the Manaan oceans. The firaxan shark became the prominent species, though several other aquatic animals and plants could be found within the ocean. The Progenitor seems to have been the basis of life on Manaan, being the "mother" of evolution on Manaan. The Selkath believed the Progenitor to be the mother of their species and regarded her with much respect, not only for being the protector of their kolto, but for guarding the ecosystem as well. If true, then the Selkath were also related to the firaxan sharks. This is further supported by the fact that when the Progenitor screamed, it drove both the firaxan sharks and the Selkath insane. Culture Ever since recorded history began on Manaan, the Selkath were known to be pacifists, refusing to condone violence of any sort. This resulted in the birth of their long-lived and brutally enforced, neutrality policy. Their settlements were protected by Mark IV Assault droids. The Ahto City Civil Authority, ruled the planet, and employed War-droids to enforce their laws. Competition, however, was not eliminated. The Selkath enjoyed swoop racing and various aquatic sports. Swoop racing was conducted in the large, open center of the city, which was filled with water. Government Manaan was governed by the Ahto City Civil Authority. At the time of the Jedi Civil War, the Ahto City Civil Authority was controlled by the Ahto High Court, which consisted of twelve justices (five chief justices, five associate justices, and two alternate justices). Shelkar was the presiding chief justice at the time, and as such, had a large proportion of control over Manaan. This made him the de facto leader of Manaan; very important if one considered his alleged alliance with the Republic. The Ahto High Court tried to remain impartial to all cases that came their way. They issued orders to the Ahto City Civil Authority, and kept the peace on Manaan. Disturbing the peace or committing acts of violence, usually rendered someone imprisoned, or executed. The Ahto High Court banished the Sith from Manaan for kidnapping Selkath youth and training them to overthrow the government. This left the Republic with an upper hand for the small remainder of the war. After Manaan became isolated, it possessed no centralized government. Locations Ahto City ::Main Article: Ahto City The only city above the surface of Manaan's oceans, Ahto City was the meeting place between the Selkath and offworld visitors. It was a tremendous, shell shaped structure that floated on top of the water's surface using a buoyancy system that seemed to incorporate the city's massive center. Kolto would be gathered here from undersea vents and shipped off to those who requested it. Indeed, much of Ahto City was comprised of hangers and distribution centers. Exotic and beautiful fountains dotted the many courtyards of Ahto City. There were also many cantinas, shops, and other recreational facilities present. Other than kolto, tourism was also a major part of Manaan's economy. All visitors were given a free map and guide upon arrival. The Sith Embassy and Republic Embassy were located in Ahto as well, and were the center of each respective faction's interests on Manaan. Hrakert Rift ::''Main Article: Hrakert Rift The Hrakert Rift was the largest source of kolto on Manaan. It was home to thousands of firaxan sharks and the Progenitor. The rift also contained a Star Map, excavated by Republic scientists. The Hrakert station was also located here. The station secretly mined kolto from the ocean floor. The machinery disturbed the Progenitor, who screeched loudly, driving firaxan sharks and Selkath alike, insane. The Republic scientists were killed by the crazed Selkath, and production ceased. Republic diplomat Rolan Wann hired teams of mercenaries to investigate the facility. They too were killed, and the mystery remained uncovered, until Revan arrived on Manaan, searching for the lost Star Map. Revan destroyed the Hrakert machinery to calm the Progenitor, and rescued the surviving scientists. The Hrakert rift was later used as the base of operations for the Order of Shasa. Category:Aquatic planets Category:Inner Rim planets Category:Manaan locations